Lavender, Blood Red, and Blue
by Mint Irachi
Summary: Shurika Tamahaioh: She's just one of those girls, who wasn't exactly NORMAL, but not a FREAK. When she was little, though, she was known as the monster girl. But a certain Uzumaki saved her from her ways. Seven years later, and... a new IDENTITY? It died.
1. The First Day

_The tiny four-year-old glanced around the corner, evesdropping on her parents. They were fighting about something... she thought it was work. They always faught about work. She hated it when they faught. The young girl felt the anger boil up inside her like a bubbling pot of water, about to overfill. Suddenly, she saw terrifying images flash through her mind. She saw her beautifull mother's body snap disturbingly into two, and her beloved father's head explode like a balloon. She felt herself break out in a sweat, for the images frightened her. Why was she seeing this? She was only four! _

_Then, the girl stepped out of the shadows to reveal an angry face to her loving parents. They immediately ceased their fight to gaze at their daughter as her tiny body shook._

_"Shurika, what are you doing out of bed?" The mother questioned. _

_"You two were fighting again! I heard you!" She accused, pointing a finger in their direction. "You promised! You promised that you two wouldn't fight again!" _

_"Honey, mommies and daddies have their rought times when they need to sort things out--"_

_"I don't like it when you fight." The young girl called Shurika said, her voice sounding other-worldly. _

_Suddenly Shurika's eyes glowed two different colors--blood red and lavender--and she went blind. She could hear her parents gasp in her state. She felt more scared, because somthing was taking over her mind, and body. Then, she heard odd noises:_

_Slash_

_Ahh! _

_Thump _

_Boom _

_Splat_

_Thump_

_Shurika's eyes stopped glowing, and her vision came back. She looked around the now bloodstained room in confusion, then looked in front of her. Her eyes widened to the size of plate saucers and she screamed. _

_In front of her, were her parents bloody corpes. At least, what was left of them. _

1 YEAR LATER...

On the other side of Konoha, in a tiny little hut, a young five-year-old girl slept peacefully in her bed.

The sun poured into the tiny window that was on her bedroom wall, and casted a shadow on the opposite side of the girl's bed. Feeling the sun brun her face, the young girl slowly lifted her eyelids. She saw the sun, and immediately shot her eyes open.

She shot straight up in her bed and looked at her clock. It read 7:30. The young girl's eyes widened as she picked up the clock and shook it.

"No!" She screamed in anger at the defenseless clock. "You have to be wrong! I have to be at the academy on the _other_ side of the village in half an hour! It's my first day, and I don't want to be known as 'the-vicious-five-year-old-monster-who-can't-be-on-time!!!"

She threw the clock against the wall and watched it smash. _That's the third clock this week._ She thought.

_You must stop taking your anger out on useless clocks and start taking them out on humans. _Hissed Takai, one of the demons in her body.

_Listen to him, child. You're only waisting your energy!_ Gukai laughed evilly, the other demon inside her.

"Shut up!" She screamed as she clutched her head. "I won't kill _anyone!_"

_Then why did you kill your parents, foolish child?_ Said Takai. _Would you like me to take your mind back to that night to show you? _

"No!" She got up from her bed and tore off her pj's. "Just leave me alone!"

_We can't do that, Shurika._ They both hissed at her.

Shurika put on her normal clothes she wore almost everyday, and ran to her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and combed the knot out of her shoulder length hair. She ran out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over her own two feet, to the kitchen-picking up and apple- and stopped at the coat rack.

She grabbed her tan hooded cape. She needed it to hide her face when she was outside of her house, so people wouldn't curse her or throw things at her. Or worse, call her a monster and run away screaming.

She slipped it over her head, making sure the hood casted a shadow over her face. _Perfect. _Her hand grabbed the inside of her cape and held it close to her, so it wouldn't fly open and blow her cover. Then, she was off.

Shurika zoomed down the streets of Konoha like a flash of light. For a five-year-old, she was very skilled. She passed many shops and people, who tried to catch a glimpse of the flash that was Shurika.

Honestly, Shurika didn't want to be caught by some kid her age. He was very mean to her and called her names. Speed slightly increasing, she almost got to the academy. She turned a sharp corner, and saw it just ahead of her, down the long street.

"I'm almost there," She said aloud to herself. "Almost there... Almost-"

_Behind you_. Takai interrupted.

Before Shurika could do anything, she felt something grab the back of her cape, and pull hard. She screeched to a stop and fell on her butt.

"Well, well, well. Look who wants to be a ninja? The vicious-five-year-old-monster!" Said a cold voice behind her.

"Leave me alone, Tapaku!" Shurika spat back. "I'm going to be late."

Immediately, she knew that she used a wrong choice in words.

"Hey, guys," Tapaku yelled behind him. "she's going to be _late!_ Oh no, we can't have _that_ now can we?"

She heard a bunch of shrill laughter behind her. Shurika felt like she was going to cry, but this practically happened every day to her. She got up anf faced the mean boy. She clenced her fists and frowned at him.

"Go roll over and _die_, baka!" She yelled at him. She could feel the energy flowing through her little body. Evil enery.

"Oh _no!_ She's gonna blow up my _head!_" Teased Tapaku while he clutched his head.

She heard more laughter.

"Watch out," Some boy from behind Tapaku began. "or she'll slice you in half!"

Shurika began to cry now. Why were these boys so mean to her?

_Why do they have to pick on me?_ She asked herself.

_Because you are a monster, a murderous monster._ Said Takai in her head.

_Yes! A TERRIBLE, evil little monster that everyone hates! _Finished Gukai.

"No!" Shurika yelled outloud. "_You_ are the murderous monsters! Not me!" She clutched her head tightly.

"Uh-oh guys," Said Tapaku. "I think she's going _inner demon _on us! I'm soooo scared!" Tapaku flapped his arms around frantically.

_"I'll show you inner demon, little worm!"_ Said Shurika in an otherworldly voice. Her voice had been combined with Takai and Gukai's voice.

With a hard swing with her left arm, Shurika punched Tapaku in the face, possibly injuring his nose. Now, it was him who fell backwards.

The force of her punch sent him back to his friends. Tapaku cluthced his nose, and glared at Shurika. Shurika stared at her hands in shock, and another round of tears formed.

Angry at her inner demons, she yelled out in rage.

"YOU BAKAS!" She yelled. Shurika punched her face hard, trying to injure the demons. "GO AWAY!" She punched herself again, hoping to send blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

_Foolish girl, you cannot send us away by asking politely! No matter what you do, you cannot bleed! We prevent that! But if wen wanted, we could plunge your life into death, with one move!_ Takai told her coldly.

_Yes, child! Death! _Said Gukai.

"You'd only be killing youself!" yelled Shurika. "That's it, Monster girl," Said Tapaku, rolling up his sleeve. "I'll punch you so hard, you'll wish you ran away from this village _ages_ ago!"

Shurika smiled. _Yes, please. Hit me. Knock me out of my senses. Make me bleed. I want to know what if feels like. _Pleaded Shurika in her mind.

Tapaku held up his hand, and was about to punch the innocent five-year-old, when a strong fist stopped him.

Shurika stared at the hand that held Tapaku's tiny little fist. She looked up to who it belonged to with her lavender and blood-red eyes, and immediately sunk to her knees in a bow as her hood fell over her head, hiding it.

"M-master Hokage," Shurika stuttered.

The other boys also bowed, but didn't sink to their knees on the ground like Shurika had. They rolled their eyes.

"What is going on here?" Asked the Hokage.

"Sh-she punched me, sir!" Accused Tapaku, pointing at Shurika.

The Hokage let go of the boy's fist a looked down at Shurika's tiny body in a bowing position on the ground. He reached down, grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her to her feet. Shurika made a tiny squeak.

"This," The Hokage began, taking her hood off to reveal her face. "innocent little girl?"

"B-b-but Master Hokage," Argued Tapaku. "she's the monster who killed her parents! Can't you tell by her lavender and _blood_ red eyes?"

"Hm. She doesn't look like a monster to me." He ruffled Shurika's silky hair, which made her smile slightly.

"B-but sir-"

"I bet behind those multi-colored eyes is nothing but a harmless little girl wanting to be noticed and loved." Interruped the Hokage, pushing aside loose locks of hair from the girl's face. Shurika smiled fully and blushed.

_Oh,how wrong her is._ Hissed Takai in her head.

_If you think he's wrong, you know nothing. _Shurika thought back.

_But we know EVERYTHING. _Gukai said, adding to the conversation.

She ignored them both. "Thank you, Master Hokage."

"Hmpf!" Said Tapaku in a huff. "I'm going home, to my parents who love me _very much!_" And he walked away, as his friends followed like watchdogs. Shurika's smile faded.

"Master Hokage, how do you know I just want to be 'noticed and loved'?" Asked Shurika.

"Because I know someone similar to you, who wants attention, and to be excepted." Answered the Hokage, lost in his thoughts.

"It sounds like me..." Whispered Shurika out loud. The Hokage looked dwon at her again and smiled. The, Shurika snapped back to reality.

"I'm _really _late for my first day at the academy." Said Shurika putting her hood back up.

"May I go, Master Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Shurika said as she began to walk and got ready to speed the rest of the way.

"Wait, young one," Said the Hokage, stopping Shurika with his voice. "I shall be your 'hall pass', so you don't get in trouble."

Shurika's face brightened, and she turned to face him. "Really?! Oh, thank you! Thank you, Master Hokage!" She once again dropped to the ground in a bow.

"And-" Shurika lifted her head off the ground as the Hokage continued. "-I want you to come to my office after your first day at the academy. Is that clear, young one?"

"Shurika, sir."

"Is that clear, Shurika?"

"Hai, hai."

"Let's be off." The Hokage said as he pulled her to her feet. He put his arm around her and walked her to the academy. Before they walked into the academy, Shurika excused herself, took off her cape, and threw it in some nearby bushes.

They walked through double doors and down a wide hallway. The Hokage looked down at Shurika.

"So Shurika," He strated. "do you know where your class is?"

"Yes, it's that one." She said pointing to a door on the leftside of the hall.

Shurika and the Hokage walked up to the door, and she knocked.

They heard someone walk to the door, and opened it to reveal a tan man in a green leather coat. His name was Iruka (yeay, Iruka-sensai!)

"Hello," he said getting on one knee to be at eye level with Shurika. "are you Tamahaioh Shurika?"

"Hai."

"You _do_ realize you're _very_ late for your first day?" He said to her, giving her an 'it's okay' smile.

"Hai." Shurika answered lowering her head.

"She's late because I treated her to breakfast. Excuse her please, Iruka." Said the Hokage.

Shocked, Shurika looked at the Hokage. She didn't understand why the Hokage was being so nice to her, out of all people in Konoha. The Hokage turned his gaze to her, and smiled.

"Master Hokage," Said Iruka as her stood up and bowed his head. "I will let it slide this time. Come, Shurika. You can sit next to Jakasuke." Iruka pointed to an empty space next to a boy reading a book.

Shurika gingerly walked over to the empty space, while getting eitherglares or terrified faces from the other students. She sat down next to the boy, and looked down at the desk.

"Oh my gosh! Is that-"

"Yeah, it is. Poor Jakasuke. He probobly won't be at school tommorow, knowing _her_."

Shurika frowned and sighed at the loud whispers behind her. They didn't know her, yet they picked on her like she was their neighbor. She wished that she never signed up to go to the academy. But she wanted to prove she wasn't a 'monster', that her mind powers woudn't kill people, even though they did.

Shurika glanced over at the boy next to her named Jakasuke. She saw the book he was reading, and couldn't help but get curious. She couldn't quite make out the words, but saw a kunai on the front of it. That made her curiosity worse.

"Um... what's the book you're reading?" Shurika managed to say.

Jakasuke looked up from his book, and looked at her, finally realizing she was there. He gave her a warm smile.

"'How to be a ninja'. Would you like to see it?" he said kindly, offering her his book.

Shurika just stared at the book, shocked.

"Really?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Oh, my name is Jakasuke." He sadi, extending his other hand out to her.

"I'm Shurika..." She said, sheepishly taking his hand and shaking it. She was astounded that someone was being so nice to her (besides the Hokage). He probobly didn't know.

_But he will know eventually, Shurika. We'll make sure of it. _Said Takai.

_Yes, eventually. _Gukai added.

_Not if I have something to say about it._ Shurika snapped at the demons.

She noticed Jakasuke ofeered his book again, Shurika took the book, still looking at Jakasuke, and opened it.

"Oh," She said as she zipped through the book quickly. Even though she was a 'monster', she was also to be called a prodigy. She was already halfway through the book. "this is an amazing book! I love it!" She continued to read the book, and smiled.

Jakasuke laughed. "I like it, too! I'm almost finished."

"So am I." She told him, her head buried in its pages.

"Wow, really?" Jakasuke asked amazed at her speed-reading.

"Hai."

Jakasuke looked her over. He noticed she had no cuts, bruises, scrapes, anything. Although, she was a bit dirty. Then, he noticed her eyes. One lavender, and the other blood-red.

"Your eyes..." He began.

Shurika's eyes widened. If anything could jog someone's memory about what she did, it would be her eyes. She slowly put the book down, and looked at him.

"Wh-what about them?" She asked, afraid for the answer.

"They're so..._mesmerizing._ Like I could stare at them all day."

_Our eyes have that affect._ Gukai said.

"Do you have anything else about you that is so amazing?" Asked Jakasuke smiling.

"M-mesmerizing? You think I'm _amazing?_ You're not scared of me?" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Um... Well, I can do _something_ that I guess you could call... amazing." She said.

"Really?" He asked, getting excited. "What is it?"

_We'll show him, won't we Gukai? Then he'll never like you again, Shurika._ Takai said.

_He'll go running away like all the others. _Gukai said.

One of Shurika's eyes glowed lavender, and the other glowed blood red. Jakasuke's eyes widened.

Shurika stared into Jakasuke's eyes, and he into hers. By then, the whole class was watching. The Hokage still didn't leave yet, and was watching this performance. Iruka was about to stop Shurika, but the Hokage held him back.

Slowly, every book in the room started to levitate, and float in the air. Jakasuke gazed around the room, amazed at the sight. All the other students sat terrified, while others sat discusted.

"Wow, Shurika!" Said Jakasuke. "You're _amazing!_" He put his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, every levitating book in the room dropped back to where they originally were, and Shurika's eyes stopped glowing.

_What!? Why isn't he scared? Why isn't he running to get away from her!?_ Takai said angrily.

Everything went silent.

"Thank you, Jakasuke." Said Shurika, breaking the silent spell.

The Hokage smiled, and said aloud to himself, "Just as I thought." And walked out.

Iruka walked up to the front of the room, and slapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get started!"


	2. Losing My Only Friend

A/N: Konnichiwa mah peeps! This is my FIRST story on this place, and my SECOND chapter. I didn't say anything to you guys in the last chapter, because... I forgot! Uh, woopsies!!!

Thank you for all the reviews (yes, the four GLORIOUS reviews. Thank you to those of you who did!), and the constructive critisism I got, and it HELPED!!! So, thank you again!! Questions? Comments? Private Message me! And don't any of you worry, Naruto and co. come in the story in the next chapter! But you MUST remember that everyone's like five/six years old!

Here's a little note: Shurika's demon's spirits can move around in her body, and make her puke-most of the time! And they do it a lot, so she's always getting a good look at her lunch everyday! You have to pity the poor girl for all she has to go through!

Mmmmmkay, here's the next TOTALLY AMAZING chapter of my TOTALLY AMAZING story... can you just SENSE the sarcasm?

**Chapter Two: Losing My Only Friend**

For Shurika, the day seemed to go by in slow motion. But with her new friend, she got through it. When they had to go up in the front of the class to introduce themselves, Shurika got glares (again), but not from Jakasuke. He was in the back of the room waving like a maniac. Then, lunch came. Takai and Gukai wanted to scare away Jakasuke, so they made her powers blow up her food all over her face. Jakasuke just laughed. Soon, it came time to leave. That's when it all would happen.

Shurika and Jakasuke walked out of the building. Shurika remembered throwing her cape into the bushes.

"Oh, wait a second, Jakasuke," Said Shurika. She ran over to the bushes, and fished for her cape. She finally found it, tore it out of the bushes, and swept it off.

"What's that, Shurika?" Jakasuke questioned.

"It's my cape. I use it to disguise my face," She answered.

"Why? You have a pretty face," He said back.

Shurika blushed. She pulled it over her head, and put up the hood. "Never mind." She said smiling, as they walked away from the academy.

"I'm supposed to go meet the Hokage today." Shurika stated with satisfaction.

"Really?!" Said Jakasuke, obviously surprised. "Why?!"

"Well, I don't know. He just told me to come by his office after the academy was over." She answered. "But I'm hungry, so I'm going to stop by my apartment to pick something up to eat."

"You can eat at _my_ house if you want! I bet your parents won't mind." Jakasuke suggested.

"Ano..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Jakasuke led Shurika to a nice little shop called 'Eats'.

(A/N: YES, Eats... I'd like to see YOU people think of a simple name for a stupid little shop!!! It's MY fanfiction, and I'll do what I PLEASE!!! Soooo... nya.)

"Do your parents own this shop?" Shurika questioned.

"Sure do!" Jakasuke answered proudly. "And once I'm sixteen, it'll belong to _me!_"

"That's great! I'll remember to stop by one day."

Jakasuke opened the door to reveal a small resturant with only a few customers.

Jakasuke entered the shop and waved at a coupleof people who waved back, while Shurika followed him like a lost puppy. When Shurika saw the people look at her, she immediately hooded her face to be sure nothing was showing. Jakasuke smiled and said, "Don't be shy, Shurika." He reached to take her hood off, but he heard a deep hiss that made him stop.

He walked to the back of the restaurant near the kitchen, and Shurika spotted a wooden staircase. Jakasuke went up the stairs and stopped at the top of them, opened the door, and walked in. Shurika stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the customers. She nervously played with herindex fingers, wondering what to do next. She got glances from the customers, and immediately ran up the stairs and into the room Jakasuke was in. She looked around the short hall that led to another room directall ahead, and also an open room off the side of it. She started to get a bad feeling. Her demons inside of her started to stir and she felt like puking.

"Mom!" Jakasuke yelled. "I'm home! And I've got a friend!"

The word "mom" made Shurika's body slightly lurch.

"Be right there, hun!" A female's voice answered.

Shurika grabbedher stomach and held back what she felt was coming. Her demons where moving quickly around inside her, which made her puke at times, but she held it back. Which was hard for her. VERY hard.

Shurika, being smaller than Jakasuke, hid behind him. She was almost hidden, too.

"Shurika," Jakasuke began, as he turned to face her. "What's wrong? My mother's nothing to be afraid of!"

_But we are._ Takai said evilly.

Shurika felt 'it' come again, but held it back. "I-I'm not so sure this was a good idea, Jakasuke.." She told him.

Before Jakasuke could answer back, Jakasuke's mom walked into the hall from the room off of it, and walked towards them. She wore a pink apron, and a warm smile. Just like Jakasuke's.

She got down to eye level with the five-year-olds, and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Hello, dear," She said in a loving voice. "How was your first day?"

"Great mom! I made a new friend," He said, moving to the side to reveal Shurika.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Said Jakasuke's mom, rubbing the back of her head a bit embarrassed. "What's your name, dear?"

"Sh... Shurika." She said in barely a whisper.

"What's that?"

"Sh-Shurika." She said a bit louder.

"Well, let's see that pretty face of yours! You can't hide behind a tan cape the whole time, dear!" Said Jakasuke's mom, pulling of Shurika's hood.

"NO!" Screeched the little girl, but it was too late.

When Jakasuke's mom saw Shurika's face, her smile quickly faded. A face of terror now was the substitution for her smile.

"What's wrong, mom?" Asked a confused Jakasuke.

"Oh my... Oh my..." Said his mom as she slowly backed up, then ran to the other room.

Shurika could feel the tears form in her eyes. The hurt she felt earlier returned, as she shook her head. _No. Not again._

Jakasuke's mom came back with a broom in her hands.

_A broom. Most of them use brooms._ Said Takai.

_How original. _Gukai added.

Shurika looked at Jakasuke's mom, and began to shake her head in a pleading way. She knew what was coming (A/N: NOT VOMMINT!!! Just if you needed that vital information...), but wish it wasn't.

"Mom! What's with the broom?!" Asked Jakasuke as he held out his arms to stop her.

"Jakasuke," His mom said shakily. "Get away from that _monster_."

This only hade Shurika's tears form harder.

"What?! Shurika isn't a _monster!_ She's my _friend!_"

"She's the girl who _murdered _her parents brutally one year ago!"

And harder.

Jakasuke slowly turned his head to face Shurika, and gave a look of shock. He now knew the terrible truth.

"You're--you're _lying!_" He screamed, about to cry.

"She's right."

Jakasuke shot his head back at Shurika, giving another look of shock, and now terror. Jakasuke felt his body slowly walk over to his mom, and hide behind her. Obeying her orders.

"Now, you _monster_, get out of my house!" She yelled, trying to hit Shurika with the broom.

Then, Shurika felt it (A/N: Again, NOT vommit! Vommit ish 'it', everything else labeled it is something else! Mkay, back to the story...). Her eyes glowed like before, and the broom snapped in half, with the help of her mind powers. His mother gasped and backed away.

"GET OUT!!" Jakasuke's mom screamed more frantically.

_Not before we break your leg, wench. _Takai teased evilly.

A tear escaped Shurika's glowingeyes before she once again went blind, a warning sign for what would happen next. This is what she was terrified to hear:

_Crack_

_AHH!!!_

_Mom! _

_No..._

Shurika's eyes stopped glowing, and she saw again. Then, she ran from the resturant, sobbing.

A/N: TA-DAAAA!!!!!! Another chappy for ya'll!!! Heh, wonder what the customers downstairs think of all the noise? Lol!

Again, if you have questions, ask me! I'm always here to help! So are you peeps, so constructive critisism is welcome, just don't be too hard! Spare me, oh great readers!!!

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE!!!! Next chapter shall be up as long as... um... two or more peeps review!!

Soooo... REVIEW FOOLS!!!!! I'll give you a cookie if you do...


	3. The Savior

A/N: Hilo! I'm on my third chapter. Wooooo. Big accomplishment.

IN THIS CHAPTER, NARUTO MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARENCE!!!!!!! YEAY, NARUTO!!! I think I have an idea what you peeps are thinking.. that this story ish DARK and gruesome, but it's NOT!! Ano... right? Well, I've been listening to Evanesence while typing these, to get me in the MOOOOOD, ya know?? (O.o) The song 'Sweet Sacrifice' makes me think that she's singing about a little kid she doesn't like, ne?? NE??!?!!?

**WARNING!!! MAJOR LACRIMATION WILL BE WITNESSED IN THIS CHAPTER!!! YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.**

If you don't know what 'Lacrimation' means, don't be lazy! Look it up!!

Well... enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: The Savior**

Shurika ran all the way she could to the Hokage's office--remembering he wanted to see her--, hands over her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She ran past many people, places and things (nouns, haha). She made many twist and turns, and stopped running at a long street. And at the end, was the Hokage's big office.

She saw it and stopped running. Slowly, she began to walk up the deserted street that was haunted by the shadows of night. Her head facing the ground, she kept walking, letting out a sob every second her body would allow it to.

She rubbed her puffy eyes, and continued to cry, still letting out her sobs. One person, looked out his window to see what was making all that noise. He ducked his head back in his window and walked outside towards Shurika. The 40-year-old man put his hand sympathetically on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, little girl?"

Shurika stared ahead, emotionless, not daring to say a word.

"Do you need something?"

Then, Shurika's eyes glowed, and she felt herself go blind once again. The man saw the glow, took his arm off her shoulder, and stepped back.

"You... you're the-"

_Boom_

_Splat _

_Thump_

Shurika's eyes stopped glowing, and she looked at the man's limp corpse. Tear filled her eyes again, and she ran to the gates leading to the Hokage's office.

Once she was close enough to touch the gates, she tripped over her feet and fell face first on the bars. Her hands gripped the bars so tightly that her knuckles shown white.

She sank to her knees, crying uncontrollably. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to all stop and go away. She wanted her demons to stop killing innocent lives. She wanted them to leave. She wanted to feel pain. She wanted to see blood. Her blood.

Shurika's lip trembled as she sucked all her in, and let out a loud. Her squeak got louder, and turned into scream. Her scream got louder, and extended all over Konoha.

Shurika's hands slid down the bars and fell limp to her side. She sat on the dirt road, back the gate, and she grabbed her legs, slowly pulling them towards her chest. She buried her head in her knees and began to cry more (A/N: If that's even possible!)

Minutes passed, and it got darker then it was before. Shurika still sat there crying. Then, she stopped. She lifted her head back up, many tears staining her face, and she suddenly got angry. Slowly, one of her shaky hands reached for her pocket, and pulled something out: a kunai. She let her numb legs extend out in front of her, and her body stiffened up. The hand holding the kunai moved towards her forehead, and stopped when the tip of the kunai was inches away from her forehead. She seemed to be hesitating.

Shurika heard something in the bushes next to her, but she ignored it. She didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. What was it? A squirrel? A mouse? Some other animal? She didn't care at all.

In the sky, clouds moved aside slightly to reval a little light from the cresent moon floating among the stars. The kunai moved another inch closer to her forehead, still hesitating to strike.

"I... don't... want to live... anymore..." Shurika's scratchy voice said to no one in particular.

_But you must. You won't die as long as we're around... but others will._ Takai stated.

Still, she kept a strong grip on the kunai in her hands. Suddenly, the bushes moved more violently and something jumped out of them, and ran towards Shurika.

"NO!!! Don't kill yourself!! **STOP!!!**" yelled a loud voice.

Then, it jumped on her, throwing her back in shock. She let go of the kunai, and tried to adjust her eyes to see who was on top of her. Before she could, it pinned her arms to the ground tightly.

"What do you think you're DOING?!?" it yelled. "You can't just KILL yourslef!!!"

Her eyes adjusted more, and she could make out some details of her attacker. The first thing she noticed were bright blue eyes. Very blue. Almost like she could dive right into them and swim three laps. She could then tell itwas a boy. He looked like he had whiskers on his face, which was a little odd. His hair was blonde, and stuck out in every direction. His face also held many expressions; anger, determination, and fear. Anger for her trying to kill herself. Determination to make her stop. And fear if he did not succeed and she killed herself anyway.

Shurika felt more tears, and looked into the boy's beautifull eyes.

"Since when is it up to a stranger if I can live or not?" Shurika said weakly

"Since WHEN do you want to commit SUICIDE?!?" he yelled back.

"You don't even know me..." she replied.

"I don't HAVE to know you to know that you CAN'T take your LIFE!!!" he answered, gripping her arms tighter.

"W-watch me..."

Shurika tried to reach for the kunai that was only inches away from her hand, but the boy saw it and tossed it far away.

"No! I'm not going to watch you KILL yourself! What kind of IDIOT wants to KILL themselves??"

"The one who has two evil demons inside of them that want to kill EVERYBODY and that just made you permanently injure your only friend's mom for LIFE!!!!" Shurika yelled back. She didn't realize what she said until she was done. She widened her eyes in fear, waiting for the boy to run. Bur she knew it was coming, so she lowered her eyes to normal and put on an emotionless mask.

The boy's eyes softened, but he still didn't let go. He didn't run. He didn't do anything. And neither did Shurika.

They both sat their, in that position, for the longest time, staring at each other. Feeling that if they moved one inch, that they would loose something they didn't want to. A soft, cold breeze pasted through the air, and slightly moved Shurika's hair in front of her face. The boy's eyes softened again, but this time to sadness. Shurika swore she saw a tear in his eye. The boy frowned, almost like he was mournin for someone who died. The boy brushed the hair from her face, to make sure she was still on Earth.

"Just don't kill yourself, got it?" he asked, his voice as soft as his eyes.

"Got it." Shurika replied weakly. She then smelled something weird in the air, and felt herself doze off into a slumber. The last thing she saw, was the boy's blue eyes getting wider, and more frightened. Then, she fell fast asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did I tell you??? A LOT of tears and depression in this chapter!!! I SWEAR I WARNED YOU!!!! I _DID_!!!

So, you should've guessed who Shurika's little attacker was, right? RIGHT?!?!? PLEASE, tell me I gave you enough hints as to who it was!!

You know the drill... review, it encourages me to write more! I might not update in a while, because the next chapter is kinda long and might take longer to write than my other chapters. I'll do my best to make the chapter shorter, so I can please my readers!! Um... if there's any of you out there... O.O


	4. A Whole New Day

A/N: OOOOO!!!!!!! We get to meet some Naruto peeps in this chapter!!! BUUUUUUUUT... you must find out who it is on your own!!! :) Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha...

You know what I just realized? I NEVER told you what Shurika looks like!!! O.O Wow... I ish stuuupid... Mkay, she has long light brown hair that goes to her lower back, bangs in front of her face (she never does anything with them, unlike me!!), one lavender eye, one blood-red eye, she wears an outfit like Tenten's except it's green and it has big white cloths that hold it together (like those yellow things that hold Tenten's together, except they're wider and white), she wears kahaki colored capris, and big grey boots with random bandages wrapped around them. Yeppers... I guess that's it for her, until she get's older!! Which shall be explained in later chapters. o.o

Thank you for teh reviews, they all make me very happy!! I get overly excited about those kinda things, so make my day, take some times out of yours, and tell me what you think about my story!!

Reeeeeeeeeead the chaaaaaaaaaaaaapterrrrrrrrrrrrrr... NOW!!! o.o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: A Whole New Day**

_Poke_

_Poke_

_"Hey, are you awake?"_

_Poke_

_"Hai. Please stop poking me."_

_Poke_

_"Sorry. What's your name?"_

_"Shurika."_

_Laughs_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Your name sounds like shuriken."_

_"Oh. I never thought of that before." _

_"My name's Naruto."_

_"Naruto..."_

Shurika could feel herself regain consciousness. She started to feel something wet on her forehead... and cold. She slowly opened her eyes and saw those same blue eyes starring at her from the corner of her eye. The boy who stopped her last night, from... well, you know. He sat there, starring at her. Her vision cleared and got better, and sge saw a small, hotel-ish looking room. It was quite small, but it still looked inviting. Better than the mess of her tiny little apartment. She glanced down at herself to see that she was in a nice bed, covered by a warm blanket.

"Wh-where am I?" Shurika whispered quite loudly.

"You're at my... apartment!" said the blonde haired boy, smiling brightly.

Shurika shot up from the bed quickly and suddenly, which made the poor boy jump away from her in surprise. She felt something flop to her lap. She looked down and saw a wet rag. She brang her hand to her forehead, to reveal that the wetness was gone, and now her forehead just felt cold. With her hand still on her forehead, Shurika looked at the boy now up against the wall.

Naruto.

"What... happened?" she asked him.

"Well, ya kinda passed out." Naruto answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Did you put the rag on my forehead?"

"Well, yeah! You felt a little warm, so I brang you here to help you, um... recover! I just did what I see in the movies!" Naruto replied.

Shurika gave a weak smile, showing her appreciation. Then, realitly dawned on her, and she remembered the academy. She began to look around Naruto's room for a clock.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned, finally getting up.

"What time is it?" Shurika asked frantically, still scanning the room with her eyes.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at a square clock on the wall behind him, and his blue eyes suddenly got bigger and filled with panic.

"Oh _man_! I'm going to be late for the academy!" Naruto yelled, bolting around his room suddenly, picking up random articles of clothing he had lying around. Once he had them all gathered, he raced into the bathroom, and Shurika heard something smash. She flinched.

"What?" she was getting more panicked. "What time is is?!"

"It's--" _SMASH_ "--seven thirty!!"

"No!" Shurika yelled. She shot up out of her bed and rushed around trying to find her cape and shoes. She spotted them in the corner of the room, neatly placed on a wooden chair. She raced over to it, placed her shoes on, and slipped the cape over her head, once again casting a shadow over her face. Once she was finished, she ran to the door and opened it to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she began, adjusting her hood again. "But I need to leave now!"

"Wait," he yelled from inside his bathroom. "Are you going to the Hidden Leaf Academy?"

"Hai."

"Then wait for me! I'm going too!"

_CRASH._

"Ow!" Shurika heard Naruto yell out. The poor people who lived in this apartment building must NEVER get any sleep.

"Do you need help, Naruto?" Shurika asked worried.

"No," he began. "I'll be right out!"

In a matter of seconds, Naruto appeared outside of the bathroom door, bouncing up and down on one foot, trying to apply bandages to his other wounded foot. He stopped bouncing when he noticed she was wearing that same tan cape again.

"WHY exactally are you wearing that?"

"Not to be rude, but it's one of your buisness." Shurika answered. She walked over to Naruto, analizing his wound.

"Sit." she demanded, jumping out of her normal attitude.

Obeying her orders, he planted his butt on the floor. Shurika took off the tangled bandages wrapped around his foot, and re-arranged them correctly, covering the wound fully. She took his spare shoe that sat next to him, and placed it on his foot gently.

"Thank you. How did you get so GOOD at medical stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I, um, practice while I'm not doing anything." Shurika answered shyly.

Naruto quickly got up, grabbed Shurika's hand, and pulled her out the door and into the hall.

"If we don't want to be late, then you're going to have to go FAST!"

"O-okay," Shurika stuttered, trying hard not to trip over her own feet.

Naruto and Shurika ran down the dirt streets of Konoha, passing many people. Shurika noticed all the people looking at them, so she ran closer to Naruto and adjusted her hood more.

The academy finally came into view, and before they knew it they were bursting through the front doors, and running down the hall to their class. They weren't late!

Then, they burst into one of the rooms. All of the students looked up from what they were doing, and saw the crazy five-year-olds. Naruto let go of her hand, and put his arms behind his head. The students went back to their buisness, ignoring them.

"Heh heh, we're not late! The teacher isn't even here!" Naruto said.

"I guess not." Shurika responded.

Shurika looked at all of her classmates, and saw she was in a different class. _Phew_. She took off her cape and folded it neatly into a square. She looked around the room for an opening for someone to sit next to, and spotted a young boy wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a funnel collar, with midnight blue hair in a spiked sort of style, sitting alone in the middle of the room starring at his desk. She decided to sit there.

(A/N: OoooOooOOOoooO!!! Can you guess who THIS is??)

She walked over to his desk/table thingy, and stood their sheepishly.

"Um, may I sit please?" she asked, a little nervous.

The boy turned his head to face her, and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." she said and smiled gratefully.

Shurika saw Naruto on the other side of the room, sitting next to a rather fat looking boy. (A/N: Another Naruto character!! Guess who!!) Naruto seemed to be glaring at the boy sitting next to her.

Shurika looked at the boy next to her again, and saw he was starring ahead of him. She turned her gaze to what he was looking at, and saw the chalk board.

She cocked her head, and asked politely, "What're you looking at?"

The boy just looked at her, and began to stare at the chalk board again.

"I'm just... thinking about something."

"What?" she knew she was being nosy, but she couldn't help it. Something about this boy was an enigma to her. (A/N: My English teacher would be so proud of me if she read this! That's her favorite word! 'Enigma':)) And she wanted to find out what it was.

"Just... never mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being so nosy and barging into your thoughts. I'll... be quiet now." Shurika said, and beganto daze off into the beyond herself.

"No, that's fine." he said. "Everyone hets a little interested in other people's lives sometimes, am I right?"

"Yeah. A little more than once."

"That's okay. I like to talk to someone who's not either going goo-goo eyed over me, or just 'Aren't you that _Uchiha _kid? Your brother is legendary!'."

"Goo-goo eyed? Uchiha? Legendary?"

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha."

(A/N: Go ahead, scream my fellow fangirls!! Sasuke Uchiha at five-six years old!! You MUST admit he WAS cute when he was little!!)

"I'm Shurika Tamahaioh. It's nice to meet you Sasuke U-chii-haa."

"Uchiha."

"Right."

"I haven't seen you around town at all. Did your family just move here?"

"Well... my family... is dead."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"I don't like going out that much. I'm more of an inside dweller. I like to stay inside of my house most of the time, if you could consider that dump of mine a house." Shurika smirked slightly to herself.

Sasuke smiled at her and laughed a little.

Then, Shurika felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and saw a bunch of girls. Angry girls. Glaring. At _her_. Sasuke looked at them and gave a disgusted sigh, then resumed his mindless staring.

One of the girls who tapped Shurika on the shoulder had bleach-blonde hair. (A/N: Again, another Naruto character. This time, it's a girl. Meh, I don't feel like pointing out anymore. You'll know who they are when they come... I hope. o.o) She was tapping her foot on the floor, giving off the instinct that she was ticked at something.

"Who are _you?_" the blonde haired girl asked.

"Shurika Tamahaioh."

"Okay then, Shurika, who do you think you are sitting next to Sasuke!?"

Shurika's eyes widened. What did she mean? Was Sasuke _royalty?_ Man, she DID need to get out more. (A/N: Shurika, girl, you're just NAIVE!!!)

"Wha-what do you mean?" she questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Like you don't know why!"

"Yeah!" some other girls yelled.

"Oh, if you don't want me sitting next to him, I can move." Shurika said quietly, starting to get up.

A hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. She looked over to see that Sasuke grabbed her arm. He was still looking at the chalk board, but he looked a liitle mad. Sasuke pulled Shurika back down to sit.

"No, you can sit." He said with no emotion.

Shurika sat back down a looked around nervously.

The blond haired girl looked at Sasuke and blushed furiously.

"O-oh, S-sasuke! Y-you don't mind her s-sitting with you? O-okay! Well, I'll g-go now!" And with that, the blonde left, with the other girls going their seperate ways, sending Shurika evil glares.

"What was _that_ all about?" Shurika said to no one in particular.

"Just ignore them all."

"Okay." Shurika nodded.

"SHURIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shurika jumped out of her seat shrieked loudly, which made Sasuke smile at her in amusement.

After regaining her breath, Shurika realized Naruto was calling her from the other side of the room. She got up calmly and walked over to him.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I'd like you to meet Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru!" Naruto pointed to three different boys standing around him.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

"Hn."

Shurika gave them her sweet smile that she gave people when she wanted them to calm down.

"I'm Shurika Tamahaioh. Pleasure to meet you all." Shurika said as she bowed politely.

The one boy out of the three who looked a little chubby said _quite_ boldly, "Hey, aren't you that _monster_ girl who brutall killed her parents and has two different colored eyes?"

Shurika then felt as if a kunai had stabbed her in the heart at the moment, and let out a tiny squeak. She looked sadly hurt at the fat boy.

"I think you're right Choji," said the one with a ponytail on top of his head. He put a finger under her chin, and lifted her head up more, as if examining it like a doctor. "Isn't she said not to have any scratched, bruises, cuts or anything?" The boy picked up her left arm and looked it over. "Nope, nothing."

The other boy, who had red makeup under his eyes picked up her oher arm thoroughly looked it over. "Not even dirt."

"Maybe she recently took a bath!" Naruto suggested.

The pony tailed boy took her face in his hand and showed her to Naruto. "Hello? Multi-colored eyes? Lavender and blood red? No cuts or nothing?" (A/N: Not so much of a GENIUS when you were little, HUH?!?!?! o.o)

"She's the monster girl." the fat boy named Choji said.

Shurika could feel a tear run down her face, and looked at Naruto to see his reaction. He also looked hurt by their words, like he couldn't believe what they said about Shurika. Her lip trembled, and she slapped the boy's hand away.

"You're all so cruel!" she practically yelled, and stomped back to her seat, holding back the tears.

Shurika flopped her body down on the bench next to Sasuke, buried her head in her arms and let her tears out.

Sasuke looked at Shurika and asked, "What happened, Shurika?"

She mumbled something about 'boys' and 'cruel'. Sasuke still didn't understand what she was saying.

"What did you say?"

Shurika lifted her head up slightly to reveal the fresh tears on her face.

"Ch-choji and the other two b-boys!" was all Shurika could squeak out, and she buried her head in her arms again.

"Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba?"

Shurika didn't answer. She just cried harder.

"Don't cry, Shurika," Sasuke said as he patted her back sympathetically. "it couldn't have been too bad."

Shurika felt anither presence next to her. She lifted her head up to see who it was, and saw Naruto.

"Shurika, you shouldn't listen to the,," Naruto began. "They're idiots! The don't know anything! I don't care if you're this 'monster girl' or not! But you shouldn't listen to them-"

Sasuke looked confused. "Monster girl?" Sasuke lifted Shurika's head out of her arms gently to face him. "Is that what they called you?"

Shurika squeezed her eyes shut, and nodded.

"Why? Is it because you have multi-colored eyes?" Sasuke questioned.

"I think it looks cool!" Naruto added.

(A/N: Here comes the pathetic, sad, sob, sob part. Feel free to read another fanfiction that envolves more blood and violence, instead of some sad, solem girl in need of a friend! Unless, you enjoy it and want to keep reading, which I doubt that... --)

"No," Shurika said, giving a serious tone. "It's because I killed my mom and dad one year ago. The two demons inside me are blood-thirsty and _force _me ro kill anyone they want. But I can't see what happens, I can only hear them being killed. I go blind until that person's dead, and my body moves on it's own. And there's nothing I can do about it. _That's_ why."

Shurika got up and pushed herself past Naruto. She walked toward the middle of the room and sat at an empty desk/table thingy. She sat down and lowered her head, keeping the same emotion-less attitude. She knew everything she said was right. _And there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all. _She sighed and stared at the floor. A rustling next to her made her look up, and she arched an eyebrow when she saw Naruto, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru all standing around her desk.

"Yes?" she demanded.

They all just stood there and said nothing, until Naruto elbowed Choji, and he flinched.

"Um, Shurika, we're uh... sorry that we called you..." Choji couldn't think of the last word.

"You know, a monster girl. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kiba finished for Choji.

"Yah, what they said." Shikamaru said lazily.

Shurika was glad they were apologizing, and showed a smile. But she had a feeling that Naruto nade them do it. Kiba seemed like he meant it, though. Shikamaru seemed like he had better things to do. Choji just looked hunngry. (A/N: As USUAL!!)

"Thank you guy guys. And apology excepted." Shurika said, smiling thankfully.

"Your welcome." said Kiba. "And... we really are, truly sorry!"

"I know you are."

_Not. _

Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba walked back to their seats, as Shurika watched them. When they sat down, she sighed mentally.

_If they're so sorry, then why do they act like they don't even care? _Shurika thought.

_Maybe the blonde bot paid them. _Takai suggested.

_Or he just threatened them! _Gukai added.

Shurika sighed and lowered her head to the floor again. The floor was becoming QUITE an interest to her today for some reason. Maybe it was because the floor was just so plain, that you could point out all the little dust particles that lyied there. Then, she squeaked when she felt her seat bounce. She saw Naruto had sat down beside her, with a rather big bounce.

"Hello, Naruto," she said faking the worst happy voice.

"Shurika, you don't feel too happy, do you?" He asked, frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I feel f..." she sighed. "I feel crummy. I'm not always happy, like those _other_ girls." She stated flatly, pointing at the other girls in the room giggling over Sasuke - who was staring at the board. She honestly didn't know what they thought was so amazing about him staring mindlessly at a chalk board. Well, as she just said, she wasn't like other girls. (A/N: Ha ha... Sasuke joke... oy, I'll explain at the end, now keep reading!!!)

"Well, you're different. I guess... you show emotion differently." Naruto answered, like he knew everything.

"Yeah..." she sighed again. "I guess."

Naruto seemed to get, because he scrunched his eyes up, and gripped her shoulders tight, and spun her right around to face him.

"Listen, you better stop being so dang NEGITAVE all the time! I just met you, and everything you've said about yourself is NEGITAVE!!! You know what's gonna happen eventually? You're going to loose ALL of your self-confidence and you're going to live in the shadows for the rest of your life!" Naruto almost yelled.

"I already live in the sh-"

Naruto niolently slapped his hand on her mouth, making her eyes shoot wide open.

"Don't you DARE finished that sentance! I DON'T want to hear it!" Naruto said seriously.

Naruto felt Shurika's mouth curl into a smile. Now, Naruto knew she was happy for his commitment to her. Then, Naruto felt a warm slime on his palm that slowly got cold the longer he kept his hand to her mouth.

"EUEW! Shurika!!" he yelled as he grabbed his arm back and whiped his arm on his leg vigorously. "You LICKED my HAND!!"

Shurika giggled, like those girls, and smiled. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She said slyly.

"Well, at least you're not blabbering on about how PITIFULL your life is. It's not as bad compared to some other people's." Naruto said quietly as he also turned his gaze to the chalk board. What was so amazing about that chalk board that Shurika was missing?

"What do you mean?" Shurika asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just... stop thinking so badly about you life, okay?" Naruto said.

Shurika smiled and flung her arms around Naruto's neck (A/N: Hug:3). He widened his eyes and blushed twelve different shades of pink.

"Sh-Shurika! You're gonna_ suffocate_ me!" Naruto squeaked.

Shurika let go of him and blushed at the word 'suffocate'. Then, she heard laughter from Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. Shurika thought the rest of her day was going to be just fine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww! Happy ending to the chapter!! How sweet. 3

Okay, I KNOW Sasuke and a lot of people or _so_ OOC, but I needed them to kinda be like that for mah story!!

The whole thing about the joke? Yah. You know how Sasuke's line thingy is "I'm different from other people"? Well, I'm always saying stuff like that, like I'll say "This class is different from other classes." And stuff like that. So it's kinda a Sasuke joke... get it? Anyone? At all? Uh... you're supposed to laugh now!! -rolls eyes-

Ah well, review please. Constructive critisism is welcomed and wanted, tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I need to improve. Just nothin telling me "Your story sucked.". Tell me WHY it sucked!! Give me a reason to why you thought it was bad!!! You people are my voice of REASON!! Help this poor pathetic writer!! Pwease??


	5. Ready for a Change? part ONE!

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm EXTREAMLY sorry for not updating in a while, as you people are used to me updating every day! But I'm not a miracle worker, just a struggling fanfiction writer! The rest of my chapters might take a while to be posted, because I have a VERY long procedure I have to go through to get you people my story! I have to type it TWICE... don't ask.. --;;

Okay, here's my next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Ready For A Change?**

It was nearing the end of the day, and Shurika was staring at the clock pleadingly, sending it telepathic messages to go faster and make the day over. Sure, she had a good day with her new friends; if you could call Shikamaru and Choji her friends. Kiba was perfectly nice, as well as Sasuke. Naruto especially.

Shurika still continued to stare at the clock, waiting for it to move an inch so the academy could be over. The second hand seemed to be going extra slow on purpose just to make Shurika made, and it was WORKING. Then, came the count down.

Ten Seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two...

_ONE!!_

"Shurika! Pay attention!" Iruka's voice yelled snapping her out of her trance.

Shurika sheepishly smiled at Iruka, and nodded.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes. A ninja is to strike when--" (A/N: OMG, if ANYONE knows this answer in EXACT words to this, I'll send them the next three chapters of this story before anyone else!! It's in one of the episodes... hint: the episode's called 'Eat or Be Eaten: Panic in the Forest'. It's episode number 28. You can go to YouTube and look it up! There, that should be enough of a hint!) Iruka's voice trailed off in Shurika's mind as she once again looked at the clock. _Darn_. she thought. _It must've been the wrong timing. _Then, she started again.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two...

**ONE!!!!!**

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!_

"YES!" Shurika yelled jumping up from her seat and throwing her hands in the air.

Thw whole class stared at this over-enthusiastic girl. They gave her a what's-_her_-problem face. Naruto noticed this, and also jumped out of his seat. (A/N: Aww:3)

"YEAH! TIME TO GO!" Naruto yelled.

Shurika looked around the class to see all the faces she was getting. She slowly lowered her hands and sat down, blushing.

"Sumimasen, Iruka-sensai." Shurika stuttered an apology.

Iruka sighed. "Try not to let it happen again, Shurika." He looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Shurika smiled sheepishly back. Then, she turned to Naruto and pulled on his cream colored shirt. "Naruto, sit down so we can leave."

Naruto sheepishly nodded on sat back down. Iruka smiled and shook his head. "You may leave now."

Then, everybody shot up from their seats and ranout of the room like there was a real fire drill. But Shurika, Naruto, and Sasuke sat there until the whole class was gone. Iruka noticed this as he was gathering up his paper on his desk. He glanced up at the children, and cocked his head.

"Why are you still here? I thought that yo, Shurika, and Naruto were eager to get out?" Iruka asked.

Shurika and Sasuke stared mindlessly at their desk, while Naruto stared at Shurika - wondering what she was doing. Naruto heard Iruka's voice and looked at him.

"WEll, Shurika keeps staring at her desk-" Naruto began.

At the mention of her name, Shurika suddenly looked up and shook her head. She looked over at Sasuke, to see that he too was out of his trance.

"Have a nice day, Iruka-sensai!" Shurika said as Iruka walked ot shaking his head to himself.

Naruto cocked his head like a confused puppy.

Shurika returned the cock. "What's that look?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head furiously and answered, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Shurika shrugged at his sudden change in modd. Ahe got up from her seat, and was about to reach for her cape, when a hand surprised her and swiped it away. Confused, Shurika looked up to see Naruto holding it and smiling.

All of a sudden, Shurika felt a mental jab in her head. Something was wrong, her demons _never_ jabbed her in the head. She knew it was her demons, unless some invisible force stabbed a kunai into her brain, which she doubted that.

_Takai, Gukai, what's wrong?_ Shurika asked her demons.

_T-takai, do you sense it? _Gukai asked his brother demon.

_Yes brother... th-that boy... he holds... KYUUBI!! _Takai responded, showing fear.

_It can't be! Kyuubi, being held inside a mere child? Something must be wrong with our senses, brother! The great Kyuubi would _never_ allow himself to be sealed inside a child!! _Gukai protested.

_Um, you guys sorta allowed yourselves to be sealed inside _me. Shurika said.

_Yes, but we are not like Kyuubi! _Takai told her.

_Who is 'Kyuubi'?? _Shurika wanted to know.

_All in good time, our dear... _Takai said.

_Are you guys SCARED of this 'Kyuubi'? _Shurika asked, astounded.

Her demons did not answer.

Shurika turned back to Naruto, ignoring her demons and their whole 'conversation' about this 'Kyuubi', and gave Naruto a sheppish smile.

"Um, may I have my cape back?" Shurika asked him politely.

"Why?" he asked playfully. "Give me _one_ reason why and I'll give it back."

At that moment, Sasuke got up from his seat and silently left the room.

Shurika's sheepish smile turned into a normal smile. "It's _mine_, and if you keep it, then it would be considered _stealing._"

Naruto did one of his famous laughs without opening his mouth (A/N: He looks so CYUUUUUTE when he laughs without opening his mouth:D), and responded, "That's not a good enough reason!" He waved her cape in his hands tauntingly.

"Pleeeeeease?" Shurika asked, giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"Noooope!" Naruto said, sticking out his tounge.

Shurika sighed. "Come on, Naruto. Seriously, I need it!" she pleaded.

Naruto stopped smiling. "Why is it so important to you?"

_"Why does it mater to you??"_ Shurika demanded, her voice combined with Takai and Gukai's. Her eyes began to glow blood red and lavender, like they always did.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in a confused was and stepped back slightly.

The cape he held levitated out of his hands, and floated over to Shurika. Sh held out her hands, in a beggar sort of way, and the cape gently landed in her hands. Then, her eyes stopped glowing and she snapped back to realitly.

"What... the heack... was THAT!?" Naruto asked amazed - and slightly scared.

"Um... nothiing. I, uh..." Shurika stuttered trying to change the subject. "I need to see the Hokage today, s-so be!" She quirmed her way past Naruto and out the door, getting fartherdown the hallway.

"I'm coming with you!" Naruto yelled running after her out the building.

_Why must that boy keep following you!?_ Takai asked.

_You're just scared of that 'Kyuubi' thing in him. _Shurika stated.

_If you knew who Kyuubi was, you'd be frightened to be around this mortal too, Shurika! _Gukai told her.

Shurika mentally rolled her eyes. she unfolded her cape and put it on, making sure it casted a shadow over her face, like always.

"Why do you wear that?" Naruto asked again.

Shurika ignored his question for the third time and kept walking to the Hokage's building.

Shurika and Naruto finally made it to their destination and pushed the gates open themslves, not waiting for an invitation. They walked right up to the main wooden doors of the giant building and stared at them. Well, what else were they suposed to do? They're only five!

"Well," Nartuo began as he took Shurika's hand and made it into a fist. "make yourself known!"

Naruto brang Shurika's fist to the doors and, and made her knock.

It took a few seconds for someone to finally come to the door, and when it opened, the five-year-olds had to look up. Before them, was a tall mand dressed in navy blue tights with black glasses covering his eyes. And boy was he _tall_.

"May I help you?" he asked in a British accent.

_Not too many people I know who have a British accent. _Shurika stated to herself.

_You don't know too many people, so-_

_-there might be morethan you know._ Gukai said, interupting Takai.

_Don't interrupt me, brother! _Takai snapped at Gukai.

_Sorry. _Gukai apologized.

"Wow!" Naruto began boldly. "You're _tall!_"

The tall man seemed to be taken aback by Naruto's bold comment. "You seem pretty small for your age."

"Oh YEAH, well you SMELL funny!!" Naruto responded. (A/N: Omg! Pirates of the Caribbean 2!! Tee hee... Jack says that.. :D)

"I don't have time for this!" he said adjusting his glasses. "I have much work to be done." (A/N: Yah, like looking at porn...) He began to close the door.

"Wait," Shurika said, holding the door with her foot. "The Hokage wanted to see me yesterday. But I got... delayed."

"If he asked you to see him yesterday, then why didn't you go yesterday?" he asked.

"I got _delayed._" Shurika answered, repeating herself.

"But _why?_ What's so important that you got delayed from a meeting with the Hokage?"

"She fainted!" Naruto butted in, lying. "She was swimming in the lake, and she started to... _drown_. So I jumped in and saved her, but she was already unconscious. And she didn't wake up until this morning. That's why!"

The tall man looked at Shurika and arched his eyebrow.

"I'm very sorry. Please, come this way." he said as he opened the door fully. Shurika smiled and walked in, but Naruto hesitated.

"Um, I've got an appointment with a bowl of ramen, and it's calling my name!" Naruto said.

"Oh, okay. You can go." Shurika told him.

"Don't worry, I'll come back later!"

"You don't... have to." Shurika said.

"But I want to!" he stated as he ran off.

The tall man and Shurika walked inside and Shurika was lead to another pair of double doors. The tall man knocked twice to make himself known.

He then turned to Shurika and began, "Okay, here are some rules: Don't speak unless spoken to. Stand up straight and keep your posture at all times. Don't look at him straight in the eye. Just be the nice little angel you are."

"Who ever said I was a nice little angel?" Shurika's demon Takai made her say evilly.

"Pardon me?" the man questioned.

Realizing what she - or her demon - said, she immediately apologized. "Gomen nasia, Sir."

The man rolled his eyes (for all we know behind those GLASSES!!! o.o) then looked at Shurika's tan cape, just noticing it was there. "Oh, and take off that _atrocious_ cape! It looks like you just came from the gutters! It's _gastly_!" he said quite rudely.(A/N: Dude, how British ARE you??!?!)

Shurika tightened the cape around herself defensively. "But... I need my cape."

"Not when you're talking to the Hokage."

Before Shurika could argue again, he tore the cape from her body by the hood. Shurika shrieked, clutched her head tightly and squeezed her eyes completely shut.

"You are such a _child._" (A/N: No shit, Sherlock) he said adjusting his glasses again. "You shall refer to me as Ebisu."

Ebisu looked at Shurika to see she was still in her little I'm-bracing-myself-for-death posititon. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and pushed her in, making the five-year-old squeak and slide across the newly polished hardwood floor - still in her little 'position'.

"Do as I told you!" Ebisu whispered loudly. "And get out of that position, fool!" And he closed the door, leaving Shurika alone with the Hokage.

"You missed our appointment yesterday." said The Hokage, still consumed in his daily paper work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!! I life you all on a CLIFFY!!!! Actually, I'm just lazy and didn't feel like typing more of this, because in my opinion, there's enough for now!!

Yeppers, review time! It's not that hard to do, just click the little button at the bottom left of this story that says 'submit review', and POOF!! Even people who AREN'T part of this site can review, because I haven't blocked anonomous (sp?) reviews! 'Cause that's how nice I am:D Annnnnnd, I'm waiting for my friends who aren't members here to read this and review... you know who you are!!

Well, Ja ne (see ya)!


	6. Ready for a Change? part TWO!

A/N: Hello to mah readers... meh, I'm sick, and I have nothing else to do, so I'm updating. Annnnnd... no one's really reviewed, so I'm just gonna write more, anyways.

So, yah. Enjoy while I'm stuck here feeling like crap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Ready for a Change? part TWO! **

"You missed our appointment yesterday," said the Hokage, still consumed in his daily paperwork.

"I'm sorry," Shurika stated. She remembered what Ebisu told her. 'Stand up straight and keep your posture.' Shurika straightened her back like a wooden board. 'Don't speak unless spoken to.' (A/N: Sounds like my dad...) Shurika stayed silent.

Then a long silence pasted between the two, which made the Hokage look up at Shurika. 'Don't look at him straight in the eye.' Shurika looked toward the ceiling. She heard the Hokage say, "Did Ebisu tell you the 'rules'?"

Head up high, standing perfectly straight, Shurika strained to look at the Hokage and nodded.

He shook his head. "Don't listen to them. He's just... him."

Shurika let out a long sigh and slouched, still standing. _That's a relief. _

"Now, back to our conversation--"

_Wait, there was a conversation?? But he only said one thing!_ Shurika said in her mind.

"-- you missed our appointment yesterday." He repeated.

"I got delayed. I was swimming in the lake, and-"

"I know truly why you got delayed, Shurika."

"...Oh."

"I saw it all," he began, looking up from his papers at her. "Young women should not carry dangerous weapons such as kunai."

"You have to understand, Master Hokage! The demons inside me are evil! They will _kill_ anyone and anything they want me to! And everyone hates me. No one would care for a..." She frowned and looked at the floor. "...monster."

She felt un-noticed tears sting her oddly colored eyes. It felt weird to cry in front of and adult, more importantly the Hokage. She heard a chair scrape against the newly polished floor, and footsteps. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now Shurika. I do not think of you as a monster." he said soothingly.

Shurika looked up at him with more noticeable tears in her eyes. "Then why do I feel like one?"

"Because you keep telling yourself that. If you keep saying you're a monster, you _will _be one. You'll be giving in to everyone else. You can't let them win." (A/N: -yawns- Are you getting bored of this story? If you are, then join teh club. I'm bored with it, I need to get to a good scene...)

She forced a week little smile. She wanted to believe the Hokage's words, but they just didn't make it past her ears.

"Master Hokage, is this what you called me here for?" Shurika asked.

"No," answered the Hokage, as he walked back to his desk and sat down. "I summoned you to ask you something. Shurika, are you willing to leave your lonely home?"

Shurika was confused by this question. _Very _confused. (A/N: It was tempting to put 'confuzled'. X3) She was only five years old, after all. A five year old _prodigy_... thingy. Uh-huh. Well, some people didn't want to believe it, but hey, I didn't want to believe that Haku died! So they have to just face life the way it is! O.O

"Well, anywhere is better than where I live now, Master Hokage." she answered still confused.

"Good. Then you can gather your belongings and move here in the free room we have." he stated, almost demanded, as he once again began to fumble through his papers.

Shurika's mouth literally dropped to the floor, and she felt like she was going to puke again. Stupid demons were getting jittery again. She quickly walked up to the Hokage's desk, poked it, and asked shocked, "P-pardon?"

"Starting tommorow, you will live here and serve me. Is that clear?" the Hokage said, lifting his head to see Shurika's reaction.(A/N: Gawd, can't you clean up your own shit without having some poor five-year-old girl do it FOR you?? Old men these days!! -sigh-)

Surprisingly, she only gave him a small, secretive smile, backed up from his desk, and bowed. "Understood, Master Hokage," she said, still wearing that secretive smile.

Shurika walked over to the door, opened it, and closed it. In the hall, she saw Ebisu standing at the side of the door, obviously waiting for an outburst. Everything seemed to hold its breath.

Then, Mt. Shurika erupted, all at once. (A/N: He he... Mt. Shurika :))

First, it was squeals of joy.

"Ebisu! Ebisu! I'm now_ living _here! Can you believe it?! _HERE!!!_" she yelled, overly filled with joy.

Second, it was dancing. Well, actually spinning.

Shurika extended her arms out and began to spin in circles and sang. "I'm moving he-re! I'm moving he-re! Yes I a-m! Oh yes I a-m! Can you _believe it_, Ebisu?!"

Third, was the hugging. The DREADED hugging.

"Oh, Ebisu! I've never felt more happier in my life!" She squealed as she hugged Ebisu, possibly sucking the air out of him.

Ebisu managed to smile, and he patted her on the head. "I can tell, young one."

"I must tell Naruto-kun!" she said as she let go of Ebisu and raced out the door.

"Wait!" Ebisu called. "You forgot your cape!"

Shurika was already out the door and running towards the ramen bar. She was so overjoyed, that she forgot her cape - her only means of discuise.

_I can't believe this! It's so amazing! I get to live with the Hokage! _Shurika thought in her head.

_Yes, but you must serve him as well. _Takai stated.

_Serving old people isn't exactally something children your age find as fun, last time I checked! _Gukai added.

Shurika was so caught up in her thoughts, that she was oblivious to her surroundings, and ran right into someone's back. She fell down with a loud 'oof!'.

"I'm sorry," Shurika apologized as she got up and swept off the dirt. "I didn't watch where I was going." Right as the person was about to turn around and assure her it was fine, she gasped mentally and turned pale.

_He's baaaaAAAAAAAck. _Takai taunted evilly.

"Jakasuke!?"

(A/N: Bum bum **BUM!!!!!!** O.o)

"Sh-shurika!?" Jakasuke screeched.

(A/N: Bum bum **BUUUM!!!!!!!**)

Yes, it was Jakasuke. (A/N: Bum bum **BU--** -random readers glare at me- Nevermind!) The boy who befriended her, brang her to his house, and excepted her for who she was. How did she repay him? By crushing his mother's leg, permantally injuring it for _life_. And he was standing right in front of her, both of them staring at eachother, as pale as a ghost.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Shurika saw Naruto walking down the street toward her. Jakasuke didn't notice, for he was petrified and fixated on our young double-demon-bearer.

"Hey, Shurika!" Naruto yelled as he waved at her. "Who's this?"

"Um... how about we go get some food, Naruto?" Shurika asked frantically.

"But I just ate-"

"But _I'm_ hungry! Let's go!" Shurika interrupted as she grabbed his hand and ran.

After a while of pointless running, Shurika began to walk normal and let go Naruto's hand.

"Seriously, Shurika, who was that?" Narutoasked, panting.

"Well... he was my friend... until his mom had an... _accident_ that I was involved in, and we became no longer friends."

"What happened?"

Shurika was slightly annoyed for him being so nosy, but she decided she could trust him anyways.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Shurika asked, looking down at the Earth.

Naruto nodded.

"Well... I ... I ... c-crushed... his... mom's leg... _permantlly._"

Naruto gasped mentally and widened his eyes. He remembered that Shurika said something like that when he stopeed her from her little 'suicide' attempt.

He put on a smile and said, "I won't tell anyone..." He held his pinky finger out to her. "... I promise."

Shurika held out her hand and laced her pinky finger into Naruto's, smiling. For a second, they both felt a bolt of electricitly run up their arms, which wasn't too good on Shurika's half. This 'Kyuubi' must've been something very powerfull, because her demons began to move around like crazy.

_Oh boy. _Shurika thought. _Gotta... find a restroom! _

With her free hand, Shurika clutched her stomach and winced, but tried not to make a scene. Naruto quickly let go of her pinky and began to get worried.

"Shurika, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to get a look at her face that now was drawn toward the ground.

"N-Naruto, t-take me to a r-resturant."

"Uh... why?"

"I need t-to use a b-bathroom, now t-take me!!" She demanded.

Naruto shrugged and leaded her to the nearest place that served food. He supported her by slinging her arm around his shoulder and taking her waist. Her other arm held her stomach, trying to calm it. When they got there, Naruto walked up to the register and saw a woman bearing a happy smile.

"What can I - Oh, dear! What happened to her?" The woman asked concerned.

"She needs to use your restroom." Naruto told her.

"Oh, oh, of course. Right down there." She said, pointing to a small hallway.

Naruto came to two doors. One for the boys, and one for the girls.

"Um..."

Shurika immediatly let go of Naruto and raced through the door of the women's bathroom. Naruto put his ear to the door, and listened. He heard a door slam, and then...

He stiffened up and took his ear away from the door. _Euew. _He thought.

"Um... Shurika?" he whispered. "What's going on? Did you eat something bad?"

He heard Shurika let out a loud groan.

"Is that a yes?"

The door to the women's bathroom opened, and Shurika's pale body wobbled out. She lightly groaned.

"Shurika, what HAPPENED!? DID you eat something bad??" Naruto wanted to know.

Shurika looked into his face, hers pale white.

"No... it's the demons that d-dwell inside my body... when they move around... I ... I can't help it..." She said weakly. She was hoping Naruto would get the idea of what happened. He nodded, meaning he understood.

"Oh. Well, do you need anything else?" Naruto asked, willing to offer his services.

"Y-yes," Shurika said. "Can you go to the Hokage's building and get my cape, please?"

"Of course!" Naruto said, about to run.

"Wait..." Shurika began.

Naruto turned to face the girl.

"Can you... take me with you, please?"

Naruto thought for a second. What did she mean? Oh yeah. She wanted to come with him to the Hokage's building, duh. Naruto nodded and walked back over to Shurika. He turned his back to her and kneeled.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you!" Naruto suggested.

"O-okay."

Shurika climbed aboard the Naruto express (A/N: ALL ABOARD:D) in a piggy-back ride, as he stood up and began to run.

Next stop: The Hokage building.

Shurika held on to Naruto tightly, afraid to let go as he sped out of the resturant and down the streets, to the Hokage's. When he got to the door, he knocked on it with his foot.

"Come on! Open up!" Naruto's obnoxious voice yelled.

The door creaked open and Ebisu appeared in the doorway.

"Yes? Oh, you're back, Shurika." (A/N: Wow, he knows her NAME!!) Ebisu looked at the now half-pale Shurika. "What has happened?"

"Shurika started puking! Oh, and she wants her cape back."

"Oh my! She needs to see a doctor!" (A/N: Maniac Manor flashbacks... o.o)

"No, no." Shurika protested, starting to feel sleepy. "This happens all the time, I'll be fine. I just want my cape back and to go home to get my stuff ready."

"Very well. Tommorow, I shall come by your house and pick up your belongings." Ebisu stated. "I will get your cape."

"Huh? What does he mean, Shurika?" Naruto asked.

She yawned. "I'm moving in with the Hokage tommorow. I need to gather up my stuff and bring it here."

"Really? Why?"

Naruto didn't get his answer. Shurika had rested her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. Then, Ebisu appeared in the doorway, holding a tan square. He smiled slightly at the two adorable five-year-olds. He handed the cape to Naruto, and said, "Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but I have an instinct telling me where to go." Naruto answered, looking at the stars. (A/N: Yes, you mindless people, it's night time!)

Ebisu arched his eyebrow, shook his head, and walked back inside, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto walked away from the Hokage's office, and began to lead himself to where his instincts were taking him. He turned many corners, getting many 'aw, how cute' faces from the passerbys. Finally, Naruto made it to a small, tan house, that he thought was were Shurika lived. According to his instincts, of course.

"Shurika," Naruto said, slightly nudging his shoulder that Shurika's head rested apon. "Is this where you live?"

Shurika stirred on Naruto's shoulder and groggily opened her eyes. She gently kicked her foot to confirm a yes.

Naruto opened the door and walked through the tiny house, when he came across a room with a bed inside. He figured that this was Shurika's bedroom.

He walked inside and gently laided her body on the bed. She moved herself to get comfy on the bed, and fell back asleep.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" he asked.

Shurika was fast asleep, so she didn't hear him. Nut, almost like she was having a dream, Shurika said something to Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. I need you to do something for me."

Naruto perked up, waiting to hear something.

"I want you to go home and get a goodnight's sleep, Naruto." Shurika whispered as she smiled and back asleep.

Naruto smiled back. He walked out of her room, out of the small apartment/house (A/N: Whatever you want to call it.), and made his way to his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Da da!!! There ish chappy... six!

Now, last chapter I put some 'A/N' thingy near the beginning of it, making a sort of contest (if you want to call it that!). It was:

If you could answer the question: When is a ninja to strike?

Okay, you have to give me the EXACT words of that answer. If you DO, then I'll e-mail you the next TWO chapters, once I get them all typed up! You need an e-mail address in order for this, too.

Here ish some MAJOR hints that HAVE to help you:

-The episode it's in is called 'Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest", episode 28

-Sasuke says it

-It's near the BEGGINING-ish of the episode

-You can go to 'YouTube' to watch the episode: the 'password' Sasuke uses.

Tell me what you think it is in the review you give me! Oooo, this is ANOTHER reason to review:D


	7. Welcome To Your New Home

A/N: Wow... I died there for a while, didn't I? Ooops... sorry, guys!! I'm just having a lot of trouble with my next chapter, and the guy that's helping me is doing his best to, but I can't understand a word he's saying:( He probably thinks I'm annoying by now... o.o

I'm so sorry I've made you all wait so long! If there's any of you... well, I do know my two best friends are reading this! They'd BETTER be!! I'd also like to take this moment to embarrass them both, and say CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!!!!!! They are the newest couple, and I love them both! May their relationship last until next year and beyond. :D Oh my god, now they're going to kill me... O.O --hold up Lee as a human meet sheild--

Oh, and Eric, STOP BUGGING MEH ABOUT TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND READ IT!!!!!!! XP

Mkay, enough of mah blabbing of doom, onto the chappy!! Enjoy :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Welcome to Your New Home**

_Knock, Knock_

_Knock, Knock_

The next morning, Shurika heard an annoying noise travel through her tiny little apartment. She turned in her bed, wanting it to go away. But does little Shurika EVER get what she wants? No, so the knocking just continued. Now it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Who is it?" she yelled lazily.

"It is I, Ebisu! I am here to gather your belongings!" said a man's voice with a bit of an accent.

"C-come in,"

Shurika covered her head with her blanket as she heard the door open and close. She also heard footsteps drawing closer, which only made her cuddle up to her bed more. Just as she began to get comfy and fall back asleep, her warm covers were ripped from her body. She groaned and hugged her body for warmth.

"You must get up, young one! The Hokage needs to make you an official servant of him before he gets called for anything else!" (A/N: The Hokage ish a busy busy man, ya know!) Ebisu shouted, folding the blanket neatly and putting it in a bag he brang.

"Get up! Get up, young one!"

"My name is Shurika, annoying one." Shurika mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Then get up, Shurika! Now!"

She groaned, but grogily got out of bed anyways."I'm up," she said flatly. "Anything else?"

"Yes, dress yourself and get packing!" Ebisu demended.(A/N: Just for all you perverts out there, she was wearing pajamas!! She was NOT nude!!)

"What's there to pack but a few clothes?" Shurika mumbled.

She made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and put it in a low ponytail. Then, she went back to her room to join Ebisu with the packing.

"Now, you must gather you belongings. I brang a few bags to place them in, so get to work!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXX**

Ebisu and Shurika walked down the streets of Konoha to the Hokage's palace, carrying Shurika's luggage (literally three bags). Shurika insisted carrying the bags herself, but Ebisu insisted back, "A young girl such as yourself should not get the burden of carrying these heavy bags."

_Puh-lease, they're not even heavy. _Shurika thought.

Shurika realized she was missing th academy, which made her worry. And possible make her new friend Naruto worry, also. Ebisu reassured her it was already taken care of. And before they knew it, they were standing at the gates to the Hokage's building.

"Well, we're here! Let's get you moved into your new room." Ebisu said with enthusiasm as he opened the door and skipped inside, Shurika (slightly scared) following close behind.

They turned a couple of halls until they finally got to her new room. When she walked inside the room, she was splashed with a cream color. The walls were that cream color, and the wardrobes were white. The bed's sheets were white, making it look a little odd being a couple of shades lighter in her creamy colored room. There was a tall, round, oval-shaping mirror on the wall that could show you yourself, from your toes to the tip of your head. Everything was perfect; Shurika smiled at this.

"It's perfect," Shurika stated, speaking her mind.

_Better than that dump, ne? _Takai asked and stated. (A/N: Ooo, he's got skillz... :P)

_You know what, I actually agree with you, Takai._

"Well, young one, quickly get unpacked and meet me in the Hokage's office. It is located just down the hall - the red door. Don't forget!" Ebisu told her as he left.

"My name's Shurika!!" She called after him.

Shurika figured he didn't hear her, and that she would have to tell him later. (A/N: Wait, in the last chappy, he knew her name!! WTF? O.o) But now she had to unpack.

_Well, I don't have _that_ much to unpack. Only some clothes, and my blanket. How could that take up two bags?? _Shurika said mentally, sighing out loud.

_You shouldn't isolate yourself all the time, 'young one'. _Takai taunted, mimicking Ebisu when he said 'young one'.

_Gee, and I wonder who's fault that is? _Shurika spat.

_It isn't our fault that you haven't grown to our customs yet, Shurika! _Gukai said.

"I'm only _five!_" Shurika yelled to her demons. She began to unpack her clothes, folded them neatly, and put them in one of the white wardrobes. She placed her warm, tan blanket over the white sheets on her bed, smoothing it gently. Seeing she finished her unpacking, she followed Ebisu's orders and walked down the hall her room belonged in, until she found a red door. She lightly knocked on the door, and heard an old man's voice.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Shurika cautiously walked in. Even though she was here before, she never let her guard down. Just because it was the Hokage's office, didn't mean he would try to kill her any second to 'save' his village. Also, Ebisu was in the room, unlike last time. She walked slowly up to the Hokage's desk, and cleared her throat to get his attention away from his papers. He looked up from his papers, then stood up and walked around his desk to her.

"Good evening, Shurika. How was your day so far?" he asked, getting at eye-level with the five-year-old.

Shurika was confused, and said nothing. (A/N: It kinda scares me when adults ask me that… o.o)

"Okay, if you're going to serve me, then we must make it official. Please hold out your arm."

Shurika had no idea what he wanted to do, but she obeyed his orders and held out her arm anyways. Then, the Hokage took out a kunai, making Shurika a little scared and tensing her up.

"Don't be afraid, Shurika. It won't even hurt!" Ebisu said, reassuringly.

But to Ebisu's surprise, Shurika smiled. "You're going to cut me?"

"It won't hurt a bit," The Hokage told her, repeating Ebisu's words.

"But… what if I want it to hurt?"

The Hokage ignored her weird question, and held Shurika's arm. In his other hand, he held the kunai to her skin, but when he tried to cut her arm, Shurika eyes glowed.

Then slowly, the kunai started to crunch up like a piece of garbage in the Hokage's grip. His eyes widened as he looked at Ebisu for the answer. Ebisu shook his head and backed away slightly. (AN: What's wrong, Ebisu? Scared of a LITTLE GIRL?!?! HA!!!)

"Shurika, you cannot destroy the kunai if you want to become a servant. It's part of the oath you must make." The Hokage stated.

"My demons won't allow me to bleed… ever." Shurika said quietly.

The Hokage sighed. He walked back around his desk. , sat roughly back in his seat, and rubbed his temples, trying to sooth his thoughts on what to do. He sighed again.

"Ebisu," he began. "you try."

Ebisu nodded and reached for a kunai in his weapon pouch.

_Let's twist that arm right off, Gukai._ Takai taunted evilly.

"NO!" Shurika screeched as she clutched her head, as she has done so many times.

This surprised Ebisu, and he back away from Shurika, taking his hand out of his weapon pouch.

"Shurika, we must do this! We promise to treat the cut once we're done!" the Hokage said as he shot up in his chair.

Shurika shook her head, and looked at the Hokage, (A/N: Straight in the eyes! Ooo, she's breaking a rule.. GASP!! O.o) beginning to shake. "M-my demons… the want to break Ebisu's arm off…!"

Ebisu took a sharp intake of air, and grasped his arm to his chest protectively. "There _has_ t-to be another w-way to do this Master H-Hokage! A way that **_doesn't_** involve either of my arms being injured in any way!!" Ebisu panicked.

The Hokage calmly put his pipe in his mouth, and rubbed his chin, as if thinking hard. But his face held no emotion.

"There _is _one other way." The Hokage finally stated, relieving Ebisu of his fears.

He reached into one of the open drawers in his desk, and pulled something out. (A/N: WITHOUT closing his drawer… gawd, his IS a lazy old fart!! L) He glanced at Shurika, and said, "Hold out your arm again, Shurika."

Shurika obeyed.

The Hokage walked around his desk, got to an eye-level with Shurika, and held up an old, finely woven leather brown bracelet. The Hokage tied it around Shurika's slender wrist tightly, making sure it was perfectly firm.

"Now Shurika, repeat after me; I Tamahaioh Shurika will serve every Hokage to come, until the very day I die, and not a second more. This is my oath." (A/N: Um… that's not real, I had to make something up… pretty cheesy, huh? )

Shurika cleared her throat, and repeated the Hokage, "I, Tamahaioh Shurika… will serve every Hokage to come… until the day I die… and not a second more. This is my oath."

The Hokage smiled and ruffled Shurika's hair affectionately. "Very good, Shurika. Never _ever_ take that bracelet off for anything, is that clear?"

Shurika gazed at the bracelet on her left wrist, and looked back at the Hokage, giving him a reassuring nod.

"Good." Then you may go back and continue to unpack your belongings."

Shurika looked down sheepishly at her feet, watching them wiggle, and said, "Um… I already finished."

"Then… you may go outside, and play. If that I your intension."

She thought for a second. _Well, the academy should just be ending, so maybe I could go meet Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba? Yes, I can inform them of my good news. They'll be so happy! Well, I hope… _

_Of course they will be, Shurika. Friends like that are worth keeping. _Gukai stated, being _nice_ for once.

This surprised Shurika, very much. _Th… Thank you, Gukai. _

The demon did not respond.

Shurika snapped back to reality, looked at the Hokage and smiled. "Thank you, Master Hokage." Shurika bowed, and left the room in a skip.

Once they were sure she was out of earshot, Ebisu decided to speak.

He began with a sigh. "She will be an interesting addition here, don't you agree?"

The Hokage walked back around his desk, sat in his chair, stuck his pipe in his mouth, and nodded.

"Hai. **_VERY_** interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: TA-DAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!! IT'S DONE!!!!!!! XD

And I just figured I could just simply copy and paste this from Microsoft Word to Wordpad with just a wave of my magic wand. :D

Wellz, now I'm done, and you'll all be waiting a LOOOOONG time for da next chappy, sorry!! I gots ta go now, Ja Ne!!


	8. The Life of Shurika Tamahaioh, Age 12

A/N: Zomg, Roxas! I did it!! I managed to pull it off!! I thought I'd never be able to write this chapter!! Stupid demons!! XP Well, here it is! And I'm proud to say, my friends did NOT kill me for writing that little mazel tov in the other chapter's author's note!! Mazel tov, mazel tov:D "Emo Boy", you'd have to ask "Kira" for what that means! XP

Mkay, so in this chappy, we shall fast forward seven years! So, everyone's pretty much their same age as they are in the recent episodes (ya know, 12-13). Okay? Shurika works for the Hokage, as you all should know. She also plays "Babysitter" for someone, but you'll have to figure it out yourself!! XP Just read, mah fellow peeps, and you shall undestand... :)

Btw, when Takai talks it'll be like **_this_**. When Shurika's thinking, it'll be like _this. _Got it? Okay, now READ!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: The Life of Shurika Tamahaioh, age 12**

_Back and Forth_

_Side to Side_

_Left to right _

Shurika made up random rhythms for the motion the mop she was using. She was, unfortunately, mopping up her puke, once again. Fifth time this month. Lately, Takai was all jittery and restless, like he sensed something was coming. And poor Shurika was the one left cleaning up his 'aftershocks'.

Shurika thought it was getting on the Hokage's nerves by now, but he assured her that he understood her situation.

_Back and Forth_

_Left to Right_

_Side to Side_

_Up and Down_

_North and South_

_East and West_

Ennui was slowly consuming her, and that was the only way that she contained it. (A/N: Again, my English teacher would be so proud! Ennui means Boredom. ) By making up the rhythms that her mop mopped in. Apparently, it was driving her demon nuts.

_You are going to bore me to death, child! _Takai groaned.

_Shut up, Takai! You're so annoying! Sometimes, I wish that it were you instead of Gukai that was removed from me! _

_Please, child. _(A/N: Bitch, plz XD) _I am more powerful than my week brother. You would be nothing without me! _

_Suck it up! You're so self-absorbed!_

I bet you're all wondering, what the hell is Shurika talking about!? Well, a couple of years ago, after she started working for the Hokage, the Hokage had a meeting with all the Jonin in the village. They talked about Shurika's condition, about having more than one demon. They came up with a conclusion that if one person were to harbor more than one demon, eventually, their body would… well, pop. It would just be too much for one person to handle, especially a young child, such as Shurika. They all decided that they had to do something to get the demons out of her, before she popped.

After their meeting, they took Shurika to a shrine, and told her it was an important matter that needed to be taken care of. They performed a ritual, and put her to sleep. In a matter of time, they were ready to remove the demons. They decided that when they were removed from her body, they would all have to kill the demons, immediately. Once the seal she had was "unsealed", they managed to get a demon out - but only _one_ demon. Gukai had been released, and was immediately killed, but shortly after, when they tried to remove Takai, everything went wrong. Takai was way too strong, and could not be killed. Takai managed to wipe out a couple of jonins, until the Hokage and some jonins were able to seal Takai back into Shurika's body, making a brand new seal on her.

Many days after passed, while Shurika lied in bed, waiting for her strength to return. When they removed Gukai, she lost a decent amount of charka, making her very weak. She was unable to fulfill the Hokage's requests, wobbling around the palace, fainting on occasion, and shaking out of control. The Hokage told her to rest for about a week, and she did so.

So here she is today, with only one demon, moping up her puke. Sad life, ne? Not for her.

Then, suddenly, she heard he Hokage call her name.

"**SHURIKA!!!!"**

Erm, yell her name.

A chain reaction happened; the yell surprised Shurika, making her drop her mop. The mop's hardwood handle landed hard on her bare foot, making her immediately grab her foot from pain. But poor Shurika grabbed it too fast, making her slip in the water still on the floor from the mop, and making her fall back and hit her back on the hard floor.

"Ow!!!" Shurika yelled in pain, as she rubbed her wounded head.

_You clumsy girl! Get up! _

Shurika struggled to get up, but her wobbly legs made her slip again, and fall face flat on the floor - which, need I remind you, was still wet.

"Ow! And, euuuuew…." She groaned, her face in the dirty, moping water.

_Augh! Do I need to help you off your feet again?? _

Then, Shurika's whole body stated to glow blood red. She lifted her head out of the dirty mop water, and gazed at her hands. She was surprised to see that Takai was helping her. It wasn't the first time he had to help her out in a sticky situation. Slowly, Shurika was lifted onto her feet by Takai, but very drunkly. Steadily, her feet began to move, and before she knew it, she was running to the Hokage's office. But, somehow, her feet tripped, and she began to fall again.

_Shit!!! _both Shurika and Takai thought.

Shurika saw the floor coming fast. Right when it was inches from her face, her whole body froze in mid-air, and she was once again lifted onto her feet. Then, she began to run again.

"**SHURIKA!!!" **

Finally, Shurika reached the doors, and flung them wide open, panting, as her body stopped glowing blood red.

_Thank you, again, Takai._ Shurika said to Takai.

_Hn. _

"Shurika," the Hokage began. Shurika straightened her back, and walked over to his desk. "where is Konohamaru?"

"K-Konohamaru? Um…"

"You were supposed to look after him."

"I know, I know. But you know how it is; I'm cleaning, he's always running around, planning sneak attacks on you and running from Ebisu. He must've… slipped away."

The Hokage heaved a heavy sigh. "Go find him, Shurika. He needs to train with Ebisu."

"Hai, Master Hokage," Shurika bowed, and ran out of his office.

Shurika ran out of the palace, and began to walk down the streets, searching for Konohamaru.

_Where is he this time? He's gotta stop doing this to me! He's gonna get us _both_ in serious trouble._

Shurika continued to walk down the dirt-paved streets, looking for Konohamaru. When--

"WHAT?! That much for that kind of ramen?! Come ON!!! It' wasn't even that good!! Well, it was, but it's still too much!!" Shurika heard an obnoxious voice yell. She brightened up drastically as she immediately knew whom it belonged to. She ran right up to the ramen bar, pulled back the drapes, and smiled.

"Naruto!" She said.

The blonde boy turned in his seat and also smiled. "Hey, Shurika!" he answered cheerfully.

"What're you yelling about now?" she asked playfully.

"They're charging too much for a new type of ramen!"

Shurika shook her head, but still smiled, as she turned to the two owners.

"How much, Ayame?" She asked the woman.

"$5.99" Ayame answered.

Shurika nodded and took out her wallet. She pulled out a ten and gave it to Ayame, (A/N: Let's pretend they use American money, 'cause I don't know how to use "yen"!!) as Naruto stared at it, wishing it was his.

"Put the rest on his account, ya know, for future purchases."

"You mean tomorrow?" Ayame joked as she cashed the money out.

"Thanks, Shurika! I owe ya one!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and placing his arms behind his head.

"Don't sweat it."

Naruto and Shurika walked out of the ramen bar, and began to walk down the streets. Then, he turned to Shurika.

"Sooo, I haven't talked to ya lately! It's been so quite around without you." Naruto said, avoiding her eyes.

Shurika blushed and looked toward the ground. "W-Well, ya know, I've been working a lot lately."

An awkward silence passed between the two, when Naruto decided to speak up again. "So, what brang you to the ramen bar?"

Shurika sighed, obviously mad. "I'm looking for Konohamaru," She rolled her eyes and added, "Again."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Well… um… do you notice anything different?"

"……."

"About me?"

"You look like you just fought a pack of rabid wolves," She responded, referring to his fresh cuts and dirtied up clothes.

He sighed. "Anything _else?" _

Shurika stopped and scanned Naruto over twice, as she turned her attention to his forehead. He was wearing a forehead protector, like the one she wore on the top of her arm. Which meant…

"Naruto, you **PASSED!!**" Shurika squealed with delight, as she hugged him - of course, making him blush. (A/N: Ooo OooOoO!!! Fluffy-ness, thy names are Shurika and Naruto!! XD)

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"Naruto, that's wonderful!!" Shurika exclaimed, letting go of him. "But… how? I thought Iruka-sensei failed you?"

"Weeeeell, after some recent events, he passed me!"

Shurika was about to open her mouth to respond, when she stopped herself and shook her head. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Then, someone came running and randomly ran into her leg. It must've been someone small, because she didn't fall, only tilted slightly.

"Oh, I'm sor - Konohamaru!!"

Yep, it was Konohamaru, The Honored Grandson, and all of his capped glory, staring up at her after the impact of his fall.

"Uh, hi Shurika," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, hi." Shurika said in a ticked tone. "Where in the world have you _been?"_

"Running away from SUPER PERV!!"

Shurika furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly in confusion. " 'Super perv'?"

"Uh, I'll explain to you later…" Naruto said sheepishly, butting in.

"Well, let's get a movin'." Shurika said as she bent down and scooped Konohamaru up in her arms, as some would say it, bridal-style.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said as he wiggled in her arms. "Put me down! I'll tell my grandfather about this!"

"Um, _hello,"_ she said with attitude, as she held her left arm in his face. "This little trinket means I'm a servant for _life. _Did you forget that?"

Konohamaru groaned and folded his arms.

"No fair!"

"Life ain't fair, Konohamaru!" Naruto said.

"I'll second that," Shurika stated quietly. "Well, Konohamaru, _super perv _iswaiting!!"

"NOOO!!!" Konohamaru yelled as he once again began to kick and wiggle in her arms. Naruto and Shurika just laughed. (A/N: Like, lol:D)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Annnnnd... WHA-LA!!! Oy vey, Mint ish bored now.

People, I NEED your reviews!! I only get TWO reviews, and they're from the same people! And to those people, THANK YOU!!!! You know who you are! I don't CARE if you're an anonomous reviewer, or if you just want to tell me how to change it so it will sound better!!! I'm DESPERATE!!! If I don't get... FIVE reviews, I won't continue this story! And it's just getting good!! In the next chapter is where the action begins!! TRUST me! Maybe you won't LOVE it, but I think it's a good twist! So, if you want me to contiune this story, REVIEW!!! All I need is FIVE reviews, and I'll continue! Please:'(


End file.
